1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun to which a gas cartridge can be attached and which fires bullets by pressure from compressed gas in the gas cartridge, and relates to an attachment device for attaching a gas cartridge to the toy gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
Toy guns to which a gas cartridge can be attached and which fire bullets by pressure from compressed gas in the gas cartridge have conventionally become widespread. An example of such toy guns is the toy gun described in JP-Utility Model(UM)-A-Hei 7(1995)-41292.
According to the description in JP-UM-A-Hei 7-41292, one bomb 22 (gas cartridge) is attached to this toy gun. The bomb 22 houses compressed carbon dioxide gas and the air chamber 24 of the toy gun is filled with the carbon dioxide gas. A user of the toy gun pulls a cocking head 34 backward to position a piston 51 rearward. The user thereafter advances and returns the cocking head 34 to the original position. When the user pulls a trigger 61 in this state, the piston 51 advances. When the piston 51 advances, air in a cylinder 44 is let out into a barrel 15 and a bullet 12 in the barrel 15 is shot out of the muzzle 16. When the piston 51 advances, a hammer bar 31 advances and hits a valve 26 to break the discontinuation between the air chamber 24 and a hammer bar housing chamber 25 by the valve 26. As a result, gas in the air chamber 24 is let out into the hammer bar housing chamber 25 to push the hammer bar 31 backward. The cocking head 34 is thereby retreated to position the piston 51 rearward. Each time the trigger 61 is thereafter pulled, the cocking head 34 automatically advances and retreats.
In the toy gun described in JP-UM-A-Hei 7-41292, the cocking head 34 automatically advances and retreats and a large number of bullets are fired in a short time like an actual gun. For this reason, the toy gun described in JP-UM-A-Hei 7-41292 consumes a large quantity of compressed gas.
To use the toy gun without the replacement of the bomb 22 for a long time, the bomb 22 could be increased in size. However, this makes the bomb 22 bothersome to carry.